<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Loved by WordsAblaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737761">To Be Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze'>WordsAblaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Fics [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Eskel (The Witcher), Author Projecting onto Eskel (The Witcher), Demiromantic Eskel (The Witcher), Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Insecure Eskel (The Witcher), Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, but more specifically, no beta we die like jaskier doesn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a fickle thing, it can burst into life within minutes or it can take months to fully bloom. The one thing Jaskier and Eskel can always agree on is that it's more than worth the time it takes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Fics [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fits into my morhen cares au (directly continues from 'to be found') but it can be read as a standalone too &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their first date had gone well, all things considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel had been a little sleep deprived on account of working until late and worrying until even later but Jaskier hadn’t seemed to mind at all, bursting with enough enthusiasm for the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been waiting outside the bakery at six, scrolling through his phone and looking up just as Eskel was debating whether he should just sneak back inside. Jaskier had grinned widely and Eskel had immediately known it was going to be a good evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you have a lemon stuck in your mouth,” Lambert tells him as he walks into work a week later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know what that looks like?” Eskel grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, he’s felt like he has a lemon stuck in his mouth since last weekend because Jaskier had promptly disappeared off the face of the earth. He wants to think it’s just a coincidence but he can’t help feeling as though it’s another case of the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eskel isn't good at first dates so of course it wouldn’t work out</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert raises his hands in surrender and gestures to the kitchens, where everyone is allowed to work in peace when they’re not in the right mindset for actual interaction. He zones out immediately, only looking up when Coen pokes his head in the doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might need your help with this guy,” he says, and Eskel sighs, already expecting a problematic customer or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he’s not expecting is Jaskier tapping his foot on the floor and biting his lip. He freezes when he sees Eskel, opening his mouth to say something, but Eskel holds up a hand. “Can you come through to the back? I don’t want to have this conversation here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the few minutes it takes for them to reach the office, he’s decided he’s more than ready for Jaskier to admit his spontaneous flirting was just a whim and he's not interested in anything else. Only, Jaskier does nothing of the sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eskel, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry about disappearing! I didn’t mean to, I swear! It’s just that Shani’s place flooded so she broke her ankle and I had to drive her to the hospital but we were arguing on the way and this guy at a red light decided </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt her as if I wouldn’t rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> but we ended up fighting and I ended up with a concussion again and we both had to stay for observation or something and I- I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry for leaving you hanging,” Jaskier blurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel blinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” he asks, not really sure what he’s meant to be focusing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nods, his shoulders dropping as he lets out a slow exhale. “She went to medical school, she knew exactly what they were going to do before we even got in the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s useful,” Eskel replies, but then shakes his head. “Wait, are you okay? Someone gave you a concussion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been amused last time Jaskier had downplayed concussions but now he’s seriously wondering if he should be concerned about how the other man can be so unfazed by so much - it’s not like you can develop an immunity to head trauma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier just nods again. “Of course, I’m fine. I hope I didn’t give you the wrong impression?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Eskel lies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are arms around him before he can try and figure out whether Jaskier had seen through his lie. He stumbles slightly but allows the embrace to happen, oddly comforted by the fact that Jaskier is just as relieved to have explained the truth as Eskel is; maybe this time things truly can work out, he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to go tonight,” Jaskier says for the fourth time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel sighs, throwing a cushion at him. “It’s been three months since we met, I think it’s about time I see you perform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier hums before flopping onto the small sofa, resting his head on Eskel’s lap with the rest of his body draped lengthwise, his feet dangling off the armrest at the end. “But I know you don’t like loud or crowded spaces and we aim to have exactly that,” he pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long moment in which Eskel just appreciates that he’s not being forced to go despite how bizarre it is to experience the exact opposite situation. He smiles down at Jaskier and very truthfully says, “It won’t matter because I like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places a finger on Jaskier’s lips when he tries to argue again, chuckling. “And before you ask me again if I’m sure, don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes practically sparkle for a moment before he twists his head and bites Eskel’s finger, nowhere near hard enough to hurt but firmly enough for it to be a shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Eskel laughs. “What, my baking isn’t enough for you anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting to reply only to realise that he can’t form actual words whilst biting down on an index finger, Jaskier pulls Eskel’s hand away and grins. “Dessert is fine, darling, but you’re a five-course </span>
  <em>
    <span>meal</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I wouldn’t trade all the oven goodies in the world for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel has no idea how to reply to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s far more romantic than anything he’s used to and he’s never been good at flirting so the last thing he wants to do is say something that ruins whatever they have going on. After a long moment of panic, he settles on shrugging. “We have a pretty good oven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier hums in reply and thankfully doesn’t press on his hesitation, sitting upright with a small sigh. “I suppose I should go get dressed. Are you driving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust you with my car,” Eskel says, only half joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be wearing those heeled boots then,” Jaskier grins, taking absolutely no offence as he springs to his feet and blows a kiss before heading to Eskel’s bathroom, where he’d dumped his change of clothes when arriving earlier and declared it was his domain for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone had told the Eskel of a few years ago that he’d willingly allow someone so chaotic to saunter around his home and genuinely flirt with him in every other conversation, he’d probably have rolled his eyes and assumed they’d somehow mistaken him for someone else; maybe changing his mindset has been for the better, he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ocean has no right to be so elegant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel had never been a huge fan of beaches because the stubbornness of sand is quite frankly sinful but Jaskier absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>adores</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything about them and there’s only so many of his puppy dog eyes that can be refused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll barely even touch the sand, I promise!” Jaskier had declared, and he’d made sure of it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they’re settled on the rocky side of the beach, propped up against a larger stone with their legs stretched out in front of them and their shoulders pressed together. Jaskier slips his fingers into Eskel’s and gently squeezes, which has quickly become one of Eskel’s favourite things ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t the waves gorgeous?” Jaskier asks wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel hums. “They can still kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier laughs, nudging him. “Ever the optimist, aren’t you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> can kill me, darling, not today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he can’t really argue with that because he feels the exact same way. It’s hard to think of anything morbid when celebrating six months together and he doesn’t particularly want to try so he just nods in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jaskier whispers after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel turns to him, tilting his head to one side. “No, you were right, it is soothing to watch the waves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean.” Jaskier lifts their connected hands and places a soft kiss on Eskel’s thumb before looking directly at him with an even softer smile. “Thank you for letting me stay for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says that as if Eskel isn’t in disbelief about someone being willing to stay with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for so long, especially someone like Jaskier who could probably charm his way into the lives of anyone he pleases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be saying that to you,” Eskel admits, “I know I’m not exactly the best partner out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier genuinely looks offended. He uses his free hand to poke Eskel’s stomach and glares at him. “Don’t say things like that, you are possibly the kindest and most patient person I know, not to mention the most handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel’s face heats up at that and even though he knows he tries to be kind and patient, he can’t help wishing he could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that he could be charming and fun and worthy of the poetry Jaskier keeps texting to him whenever he’s drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me?” Jaskier asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel’s head moves before he gives it permission but he has no regrets because Jaskier is smiling and he’s grown overly fond of that stupid smile and the way it manages to make him feel a little better every time it’s directed towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jaskier whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression must give his alarm away because Jaskier squeezes his hand again and shuffles so he’s leaning his head on Eskel’s shoulder, looking out at the ocean. “You don’t have to say it back but I couldn’t possibly have gone another day without telling you. And it doesn’t matter, you’re still the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier falls in love with someone or something new every other day but they’ve both been hesitant to acknowledge his unwavering commitment to loving Eskel until now. Eskel exhales slowly, letting his head rest stop Jaskier’s and closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first instinct is to apologise but he’s almost certain Jaskier would throw him into the ocean if he did so he settles for squeezing Jaskier’s hand and shuffling even closer, focusing on the way they fit together so well, on the way everything they do together is comfortable, on the way he doesn’t feel pressured to pretend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always been a little scared of actually finding the love he usually only hears about through everyone else in fear of somehow failing at it but Jaskier has never demanded anything he wasn’t happy to give; maybe love isn’t so frightening with the right people, he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, where’s my hoodie?” Eskel asks, frowning at his wardrobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Jaskier sometimes borrows his clothes but he’s not sure how to take that since he seems to do that with literally everyone he knows, whether that’s his bandmates, random people he meets at bars, or even Ciri on a few memorable, drunk occasions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Jaskier calls back from the kitchen where he’d gone to find popcorn because he refuses to watch a film without some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel sighs. “The red one with the flowers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roses!” Jaskier corrects, and Eskel just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s shaking his head in exasperation. “And I don’t know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of frustration, Eskel shrugs on the other red hoodie and makes his way to the kitchen, groaning when he sees Jaskier wearing the not so missing hoodie. Jaskier’s eyes widen at the sound and he spins on his heel to check the microwave as if having expected it to be exploding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you didn’t know?” Eskel asks, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier only frowns. “I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a minute to catch on and finally glance down at himself, at which point he bites his lip and looks up again sheepishly. “I just grabbed a random one,” he mumbles eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel rolls his eyes because it’s not the first time they’ve had this type of conversation and makes his way over, using his thumb to gently pull Jaskier’s lip out from under his teeth before very softly kissing him. “Blue suits you better,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nods, still wide-eyed and a little breathless as he lifts his arms and loops them around Eskel’s neck. “But red reminds me of you,” he whispers back, his gaze flickering between Eskel’s eyes and lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there goes Eskel’s heart melting again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The microwave beeps at them before he figures out how to reply, both of them jumping enough for their foreheads to crash together. Jaskier curses immediately, stepping back as he rubs his head and glares at the microwave as if it’d just stabbed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope the popcorn is worth the pain,” Eskel says, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sticks his tongue out before pulling the popcorn out, pouring it into a bowl and handing said bowl to Eskel as he has the steadier hand and is far less likely to spill it all before they even sit down, which they’d unfortunately had to learn from experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>doubt</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, darling, you are going to love this film!” Jaskier declares just as he always does - he’s only right about half the time but Eskel has to credit him for the everlasting confidence at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take them long to settle, Jaskier leaning heavily on Eskel and their arms wrapped around each other, and although Eskel is about ninety percent certain he won’t like the film judging by the cover, he wouldn’t dare interrupt Jaskier’s mission to </span>
  <em>
    <span>broaden his cinematic horizons</span>
  </em>
  <span> or whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are unfairly comfortable,” Jaskier mumbles, practically burrowing into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel laughs, snuggling closer himself. “You have very strange standards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier hums quietly, choosing popcorn over replying to the accusation just as the film finally starts with a rather cliché shot of the view from a window. He was right in thinking he wouldn’t particularly like it but Jaskier’s constant commentary has both of them laughing and it’s worth the watch anyway; maybe being with someone else makes the boring things less boring, he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weird how a year can feel like forever as well as no time at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel wakes up on the morning after their first anniversary with a slow smile, taking in the way Jaskier is sprawled over him like some sort of misguided blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it’s just Jaskier’s poetic influence over the past year but he thinks it’s utterly fitting that sunlight just so happens to be falling over the two of them in a way that makes it seem as though they’re glowing even though it’s still winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a good thing Jaskier sleeps like the dead when he actually manages to fall asleep for a normal human amount of time because it gives Eskel the chance to do things like bring them breakfast in bed. This one he’s been planning for a while so he doesn’t waste any time gazing and quickly slips out of bed, getting himself sorted and making his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He more or less makes the pancakes with muscle memory alone because there’s a part of him that can’t help worrying. He knows Jaskier loves him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that better than he knows most things, but he’s never had a relationship this long and he doesn’t know the right etiquette to all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eskel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing inwardly, he grabs the tray - complete with a plate of four pancakes, two mugs of coffee, and one small envelope - and heads back to his bedroom, pausing in the doorway. “Right here,” he smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier returns the smile, then yawns before raising his eyebrows at the sight of the tray. “We already had anniversary breakfast yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want the pancakes?” Eskel asks, smirking when Jaskier sits up with a grin that makes his answer perfectly clear. “Thought so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, you’re the best boyfriend in the galaxy,” Jaskier says as Eskel places the tray at the foot of the bed and settles beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel is more than aware his face has probably gone embarrassingly red but for once, Jaskier doesn’t point it out, instead getting distracted by and picking up the little envelope with a frown. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I open it now?” Jaskier asks, thankfully able to guess that Eskel’s throat has gone a little too dry for him to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he nods, Jaskier offers him a smile and rips one side open, gasping when he sees what’s inside: a key. Or more specifically, a replica of Eskel’s house key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Eskel says honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d taken him a while to get things sorted in his head - not to mention several awkward conversations with his family and friends - but at this point, he’s absolutely certain he loves Jaskier and nothing can make him question his heart in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sniffles and throws his arms around Eskel before he can apologise for making him cry. And Eskel laughs, holding his boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>whom he truly genuinely loves because he is capable of that after all </span>
  </em>
  <span>close until they’re both satisfied they’re not going to actually burst into tears or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you back, of course,” Jaskier says as he pulls back, rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel grins, ignoring the way it almost physically hurts his face, and only grins further when Jaskier kisses him despite both of them being a little too smiley for it to really work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you made me cry before pancakes,” Jaskier grumbles eventually, elbowing him, but he’s still half-grinning and there’s a lot of mixed signals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Eskel brushes his thumbs under Jaskier’s eyes. “The pancakes aren’t going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier hums in acknowledgement and twirls the key between his fingers for a long moment, apparently thinking something over. “You are aware this means you’re never going to get a moment of peace again, right?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to take that risk,” Eskel replies even though he’s never felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> at peace than when he’s with Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your head be it, darling,” Jaskier laughs, shuffling so he can curl into Eskel’s arms again, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel’s reply is swallowed by the lump in his throat but it’s okay because Jaskier knows and he knows Jaskier knows and that’s more than enough. Their breakfast will probably go cold before they get round to it but neither of them will mind because everything else is just so perfect; maybe love is just being patient with the differences, Eskel thinks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik this is fairly niche so it's unlikely many ppl will be reading but just in case: this fic was not meant to reflect aromanticism as a whole - sometimes you just don't aim for love and that's totally valid,, this was just a lil ventfic that i rly only posted bc it's aro week :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>